Baila conmigo
by Sivis-ink
Summary: Me enamore de ti pero jugaste conmigo,lo prometi nunca quice lastimarte Amor, malos entendidos y mucho baile, la vida de unos bailarines detras del escenario...dame un beso,no me dejes, nuestras vidas despues de 7 años InuKag algo de SanMi y SesRin.
1. Baila Conmigo

**Bueno pues aqui les dejo una de mis historias que salio inspirada en un video musical de Sean Paul "give it up to me" por la noche sin dejarme dormir, pensando en como seria un fic de Inuyasha en donde los bailarines fueran los personajes pero sin cambiar el concepto de que hay demonios en el mundo todavia, espero les guste, este por ahora es el prologo ya despues se enteraran de todo lo demas. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Baila conmigo**

**(prologo) Engaño?**

En un mundo de mounstuos y humanos una joven pareja habla en unos camerinos para una competencia de baile

-Kagome...- llamo el muchacho a su joven novia

-dime? Inuyasha...que te pasa te he visto algo raro- pregunto la muchacha a su primer novio y su primer amor

-quiero que antes de decirte esto...me perdones...y creeme que el dolor que esto me causa es por alguien muy importante- _"si supieras...si tan solo pudiera decirte..."_ penso el joven enamorado de tan solo 17 años.

-no te entiendo...Inuyasha me estas confundiendo- replico una Kagome muy confundida

- mejor te lo digo despues de que ganemos la competencia te parece?- _"todo por estar un rato, solo un rato mas contigo"_

-esta bien pero promete que me vas a decir todo- concluyo sonriendo

- te lo prometo- _"tu sonrisa pequeña...'_" penso mientras le devolvia la sonrisa pero con una mirada melancolica -pero...te puedo pedir un favor para la buena suerte verdad?-

-buena suerte????? desde cuando Inuyasha Taisho se preocupa por la buena suerte?- dijo sonriendo picaramente

-no preguntes porque yo no tengo ni idea!!!- respondio devolviendole la sonrisa con una mirada tierna

-esta bien...pero que quieres de mi?- pregunto sonrojada por la cercania de su rostro con el de su novio

-pues...todo!!!! pero por ahora... un beso...- dijo tranquilamente acercando sus labios a los de su pequeña compañera

-un beso...pero si nosotros ya...- fue interrupida por aquellos labios tan...perfectos

-ya lo se pero este beso es especial...mucho- termino diciendo para terminar de undir sus labios con los de ella queriendo comercela a besos...alli o donde fuera...hacerla suya para siempre, solo suya. Aunque no ahora porque Kagome era una niña solo tenia 15...su pequeña, pero...

De repente aquella promesa llego a su cabeza...no queria dejar a Kagome y mucho menos lastimarla... pero Kikyo..._"maldita sea" _Kagomeno seria suya ni ahora ni nunca. Ese pensamiento le llego hasta el fondo de su ser...la aprisiono mas a el porque ahora solo se dedicaria a disfrutar de su dulce compañia.

Kagome se aferro mas a el, sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su cuello diciendole sin palabras que por favor nunca se alejara de ella porque solo con el sentia que nada ni nadie la podia lastimar, que era inmune a todo, que tocar el cielo con las manos no era algo imposible y que creer que algun dia el mundo pueder ser tan feliz como ella no es algo inalcanzable.

Sintio sus manos recorrer su espalda hasta aprisionarla contra el...no habia escapatoria de ese lugar aunque ella no deseaba escapar mas bien queria que el sentimiento que recorria su ser fuera eterno.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La competencia estaba muy dura, las demas academias se encontraban muy preparadas pero ellos ganarian, Seshomaru y Rin comenzaron la primera ronda de baile, todos tendrian que bailar en parejas para las 5 rondas y al final era un baile de grupo, las calificaciones eran basadas en coordinacion, ritmo, comunicacion entre los grupos y tambien si se estaba interpretando bien el estilo de baile.

Seshomaru y Rin bailaron Salsa, fueron un exito absoluto recibieron muchos halagos por parte de los 3 jueces y el publico aclamaba un 10

_"me dejaron sin habla, hacen muy bonita pareja, tienen mucho talento y por eso les doy un 9"_ dijo una joven jueza

_"10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ solo dijo un juez ya de edad y el publico grito enardecido

_"eso es salsa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! un 9" _aclamo una jueza de unos 50 años

Siguiente fueron Sango y Miroku quienes a pesar de no llevarse tambien por lo que el era un pervertido y ella lo ponia en su lugar eran una pareja exelente bailaron ROCK & ROLL con sus rostros relajados a pesar de que Miroku tenia el corazon roto y Sango se enamoraba mas de el, un amor no correspondido, al final recibieron tantos halagos como sus compañeros anteriores, calificaciones de 10, 8 y 9

El turno de Inuyasha y Kagome habia llegado...

-me permites esta pieza?- pregunto mirando a su pareja a los ojos

-claro que si- dijo la joven sonriendole tiernamente

-entonces...baila conmigo- y asi comenzo la musica

Kagome e Inuyasha bailaron tango, la quimica entre ellos se veia a flor de piel, se miraban muy seguido la cancion aparte era muy sensual asi que solo seguian el ritmo de la musica, y de sus corazones,y el recuerdo de sus ensayos cuando terminaron el publico ensordecio a los bailarines quienes en agradecimiento hicieron una reverencia. La pareja robo 10, 10, 9 de los jueces un puntaje casi perfecto.

**Detras del escenario un minuto despues de la calificacion**

- Inuyasha!!!- llamo una joven de cabellera negra y piel blanca al joven

Inuyasha volteo a ver quien era..._"Kikyo"_ -que quieres?- pregunto aun sabiendo lo que ella queria

-ya le dijiste?- pregunto con una sonrisa victoriosa

-lo hare cuando terminemos...no te preocupes- dijo bajando la mirada

-mas te vale Inuyashita...porque o si no te atienes a las consecuencias- advirtio marchandose del lugar ya que era su turno para bailar con Naraku y luego serian Kagura y Jakotsu

Inuyasha tan solo esperaba que un dia Kagome lo llegue a perdonar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El momento de el baile en grupo habia llegado, los muchachos habian elegido una cancion con mucho ritmo, eran increibles, todos cambiaban de pareja y habien momentos en que la muchachas bailaban enfrente y luego los muchachos las tomaban por la cintura, les daban una vuelta y ellos ahora eran los que estaban al frente a pesar de las situaciones que se presentaban, todos trataban de lucir contentos para el publico y asi lo hicieron.

**Terminado el baile**

-Kagome...Kikyo y yo necesitamos hablar contigo en privado- dijo el ojidorado interrupiendo la conversacion que su novia sostenia con sus amigas Sango y Rin

-claro...- _"que tiene Kikyo que ver en esto?...esto esta muy raro, demasiado tal vez"_

**Minutos mas tarde**

Kagome habia salido de la habitacion donde estaba hablando con Inuyasha y con Kikyo "en privado", tenia lagrimas en su rostro, no podia creer que la hayan engañado de tal manera, que hubieran jugado con sus sentimientos asi, todas las ilusiones, toda esa seguridad que el le proporciono fue solo un juego!!!...solo un maldito juego...sus amigas la miraban preocupadas pero ella no queria hablar, ella solo queria llorar hasta que no pudiera mas, sacar la rabia que llevaba dentro, tratar de ver en que se equivoco, que hizo mal, y solo llego a una conclusion, _"me enamore, le entregue mi corazon sin pensarlo dos veces, ese fue mi error"_

-Higurashi...asi te queria ver, derrotada- dijo Kikyo sonriendo y a su lado Inuyasha quien solo veia con sus ojos vacios y un roto corazon a una Kagome desgarrada que en cada sollozo le enterraba un puñal en el alma y en el corazon _'todo esto es mi culpa"_ penso con dolor.

-dolida si Kikyo pero derrotada jamas- respondio Kagome poniendo su orgullo en alto - y mucho menos por una perra como tu- dijo plantandole una cachetada a su rival en la cara y marchandose sola, caminando a paso firme y seguro, ya despues lloraria...ya despues se olvidaria de Inuyasha penso tragandose su furia porque lo minimo que queria hacer ahora era quemar a Kikyo en aceite y que le rogara por clemencia...queria cocinarla y darsela de comer a los animales pero _"yo no soy como ella yo juego limpio... y me las van a pagar tarde o temprano"_

Despues de que Kagome se marcho se enteraron que habian ganado la competencia pero por alguna razon, nadie estaba contento, todos apreciaban a Kagome y por ello la unica que se encontraba sonriendo era Kikyo.

Continuara...

**Si veo que les gusto, la continuacion estara lista para el miercoles!!! bueno, por ahora las dejo mucha suerte a todas y no se les olvide que si pueden dejen reviews!!!**


	2. 7 años despues

**Bueno pues...es un poco corto el capi y de una vez les comento que falta un poco para que se reconcilien y para que pase el lemon, no son muchos los capis que faltan antes de eso ya que los siguientes capitulos estan mas largos pero por ahora este esta mas corto ya que despues de unas largas vacaciones por fin estoy saliendo a disfrutar!!! entonces no tengo mmucho tiempo de escribir pero prometido que los siguientes caps van a ser mucho mas largos!!! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Baila conmigo**

**(Cap I) 7 años depues**

**7 años despues**

-alo- contesto una pelinegra despues de escuchar su telefono sonar unos minutos mientras despertaba de su largo sueño

-vaya Kagome...hasta que me contestas!!- reclamo la persona al otro lado de la linea

-es sabado y son las 7:00 de la mañana!!!!!!- protesto la pelinegra

-lo se pero no podia esperar hasta mas tarde para darte la bomba de noticia que tengo para ti- "_cuando sera el dia en que no se queje de levantarse temprano"_

-habla de una vez Sango! y mas te vale que sea importante- volvio a protestar la misma joven

-pues mira...recuerdas la academia de baile Shikon?- pregunto la castaña

-obvio que si...nosotras ganamos una competencia alli por si no lo recuerdas!!!!- contesto aun soñolienta la pelinegra

-pues...adivina que?...- volvio a preguntar la castaña con un tono de entusiasmo y emocion

-que?...si no mal recuerdo la cerraron y a nosotras y a nuestros compañeros nos mandaron a academias diferentes!- "_ahora que le pasa a esta!"_ exclamo la pelinegra

-lo se...pero...aaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! estoy tan emocionada!!!!!!!!!- admitio la joven castaña

-al grano Sango que quiero irme a dormir!- reclamo

-re-abrieron la academia Kagome!!!! y el maestro Huishi me llamo para informarme que nos quiere a las dos para la proxima competencia que va a ser en los Estados Unidos!!!!!!- exclamo con felicidad

-que!!!! pero...eso es imposible...la academia tenia muchas deudas!!!!...Sango...esto no es una broma verdad- pregunto insegura aunque sabia que su amiga era una mujer muy seria...demasiado tal vez

-claro que no!!! y no solo vamos a competir nosotras si no tambien nuestros compañeros de antes!!!! todos vamos a estar ahi hoy a las 12:00 asi que como tu eres la del carro pasa por mi las 11:45 para llegar a tiempo!-

-y quien te dijo que yo voy a ir???- pregunto Kagome

-es muy obvio que si vas a ir! porque las dos adoramos bailar!!! y no quiero protestas de ninguna clase!! me recoges a las 11:45 no se te vaya a olvidar!!- repitio mientras colgaba

-pero Sango...Sa...Sango!!!!!!!!! me colgo- "_pues si en algo tiene razon es que me encanta bailar solo que ya no soy la misma muchacha de 15 años de antes."_

Kagome Higurashi hija de una familia humilde pero con mucho prestigio con 22 años aparentaba tener 17 es alta de cabello negro largo y ondulado, de piel blanca y ojos marrones, desde pequeña adoro el baile y junto con su amiga Sango habian sido parte de "La Academia de Baile Shikon" una de las academias mas prestigiadas y famosas la cual por problemas de dinero fue cerrada... pero mientras fue famosa por ganar varias competencias de talento y baile muy pocas personas sabian sobre el tipo de relaciones que se formaban detras del escenario y de un simple baile hace casi siete años.

Sango Takeda con 23 años al igual que su amiga aparentaba menos, de las 2 siempre fue la mas madura, era muy bella, alta de ojos y cabello color castaño comenzo desde pequeña bailando vallet en el cual sobresalio y fue introducida a nuevos estilos en "La Academia Shikon" donde cambio radicalmente toda su vida.

**11:46 am**

-Kagome!!! donde estas? uuuuuuuuuuy como odio cuando me deja esperando...llama, llama, llama!!!!!!!!!!!- _"o sera que no viene" _dijo recordando su conversacion

**FlashBack**

-re-abrieron la academia Kagome!!!! y el maestro Huishi me llamo para informarme que nos quiere a las dos para la proxima competencia que va a ser en los Estados Unidos!!!!!!- exclamo con felicidad

-que!!!! pero...eso es imposible...la academia tenia muchas deudas!!!!...Sango...esto no es una broma verdad-

**-**claro que no!!! y no solo vamos a competir nosotras si no tambien nuestros compañeros de antes!!!! todos vamos a estar ahi hoy a las 12:00 asi que como tu eres la del carro pasa por mi las 11:45 para llegar a tiempo!-

-y quien te dijo que yo voy a ir???- pregunto Kagome

**Fin de FlashBack**

-Sera que de verdad no va a venir...- dijo Sango un poco desilucionada

_rin rin rinrin riiiiiiiiiin_

-yes!!!!! sabia que no me dejarias asi amiga- dijo contestando su celular -aloooo-

-Sango!!!!- menciono Kagome con tono de enojo

-donde estas? te estoy esperando!!!- reclamo aun mas enojada que su amiga

-esperandote enfrente de tu casa!- replico la pelinegra

-donde? no te veo!!!...a ya te vi ya voy- respondio mas calmada y colgando su celular

-ya me iva desesperando porque no llegabas- dijo la castaña subiendose al carro

-de que hablas si llegue a tiempo?- "_ahora si que perdi a mi mejor amiga"_

-es que estoy super nerviosa- admitio Sango

Kagome arranco el carro directo a la academia -por que? si no es la primera vez que vamos- dijo mientras paraba en el primer semaforo en rojo

-pero han pasados 7 años...no horas, no dias, no meses...años!!!- dijo la castaña.

-yo se pero no es para tanto...ademas tu fuiste la que me convencio de venir, asi que te aguantas!!!!!!- dijo un poco molesta por la actitud de Sango -maldita sea!!! que idiota le da licencias a esta gente que no sabe por donde va- grito enfurecida cuando el conductor de un autobus se le atraveso en el camino

-que peligro...- dijo Sango algo asustada ante lo sucedido

-con gente asi dudo que lleguemos vivas a la academia- dijo para tratar de relajar la situacion y los nervios

-hay no digas eso!!!!! que pesimista eres- dijo aun nerviosa -lo peor es que ya llegamos- termino Sango

-como que lo peor?- dijo Kagome al divisar la academia

-olvidalo...olvidalo- dijo con una mirada triste

-Sango? que te pasa...no me digas que te pones asi porque vamos a ver a las arpias de Kagura y Kikyo otra vez...osea eso no es tan importante...ya sabes que siempre las hemos puesto en su lugar- dijo Kagome tratando de darle un poco de apoyo a su amiga y buscando una manera para que ella confie lo suficiente para contarle.

-no te preocupes olvidalo, de veras no importa- dijo sonriendo falsamente

-si importa- dijo mientras parqueaba su carro a un lado de la entrada donde habian muchos otros carros rodeandolos lo que significaba... que el lugar estaba lleno -mira sango tu eres como mi hermana y me duele que no confies en mi...por favor dime...que te pasa?- pregunto otra vez

-es que...no quiero ver a...mira no es que no confie en ti pero me da pena decirtelo- admitio

- no nos bajamos del carro hasta que no me digas!!- proclamo Kagome con un tono de autoridad

-no quiero ver a Miroku!!!!!!!!!!!- grito sonrojada

-todavia te gusta!!!!!!! seguro que despues de tanto tiempo se volvio feo y gordo!!!!!!! y lo mismo con su primito Inuyasha- "_no puedo creer que todavia lo recuerde"_

-la verdad es que lo dudo los dos eran muy guapos hace 7 años y si no mal recuerdo tu fuiste novia de Inuyasha asi que si esta feo y gordo me voy a reir en tu cara!!!- dijo ya mas animada

-a si...- dijo Kagome en tono sarcastico -la unica manera de saberlo es viendolos asi que bajate de "mi" carro y vamos a comprobarlo- dijo con un acento de autoridad

-cuando quieras- la confidencia regresaba a ella lo cual hizo que Kagome se alegrara no admitiendo que a ella la estaba matando la curiosidad por volver a ver a Inuyasha y a la mujer por la cual la dejo...Kikyo... para restregarles en la cara que el daño y el dolor que alguna vez le causaron ya no existe y para demostrarles que ahora ella es inmune a ellos y mas fuerte de lo que nunca fue y que mejor oportunidad que esta para enseñarle a Inuyasha que dejo a una mujer muy valiosa y a Kikyo que ella es mucho mas mujer y mejor bailarina y lo iva a demostrar en el ecenario haciendo lo que mejor que sabe hacer BAILAR!

Sentia un vacio en su cuerpo, los nervios la estaban matando por eso sus manos se pusieron frias y las piernas le estaban empezando a temblar pero aun asi ella trataba de verse segura...ademas que no estaba sola, por lo menos Sango se sentia igual, pero habia una diferencia y es que ella si llevo una relacion con Inuyasha y aunque intento olvidarlo con sus ahora ex-novios la verdad es que sus besos no se comparaban con los de ningun otro, pero eso solo ella lo sabia y aun asi queria negarlo.

CONTINUARA

**Aqui aqui les dejo unas respuestas a unas cuantas preguntas que me hicieron...primero que todo NO VOY A MATAR A KIKYO porque ella le pone lo interesante a la historia aunque LA VOY A HACER SUFRIR... Y BASTANTE, bueno...yo no...pero Kagome si (jeje...) y si todos aprecian a Kagome ecepto por Kagura y ya sabran porque y tambien sabran porque Naraku y Jakotsu si la aprecian en el siguiente capi que saldra el viernes o el sabado... y a **_**christythebest**_** te digo que la verdad la verdad va a ver mucho baile pero por ahora falta un poquito antes de que comience espero te guste el fic mientras tanto y a **_**Miara Mikasan, ana paulina, serena tsukino chiba, yuiren 3 y Jimena-chan**_** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! y espero haber resuelto sus preguntas mientras tanto y gracias de nuevo, BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS!!! ADIOS... **


	3. Quien eres ahora?

**Aqui les dejo el segundo capi, muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que el capi les guste!!!**

**Baila conmigo**

**(Cap II) Quien eres ahora?**

-Vamos Miroku que no puedes alcanzarme...- dijo un muchacho ojidorado quien estaba jugando basketball con su mejor amigo de toda la vida en un espacio de la academia de baile que marco su vida amorosa para siempre.

-por si no recuerdas tu eres un hombre mitad demonio y yo un simple humano- dijo Miroku, un muchacho que fue criado para ser monje pero su atencion siempre fue para el baile

-y...no me digas que te estas compadeciendo por ti mismo- dijo sonriendo mientras veia la cara de su amigo llenarse de algo de coraje

-sabes que ANIMAL juega tu solo porque si me vas a insultar es preferible ni hablar contigo- dijo algo molesto el monje

-animal...mmm...vaya que estas insoportable!!!! ahora que te tiene tan...taaan nervioso?- pregunto conociendo bien el comportamiento de su amigo _"tengo el presentimiento de que es por Kagura pero mejor que me responda el"_

-que no es obvio! no quiero ver a Kagura es una maldita- dijo algo triste

-lo sabia!! pero ya pasaron 7 años para que te molestas en recordarlo- respondio tranquilo tirando la bola pero fallando al tiro

-tu sabes por que!!!! por su culpa Inuyasha tu...maldita sea!!! y lo peor es que aun no me la he podido arrancar por completo del corazon- grito molesto cerrando sus puños incapaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos

-Miroku- "_como me molesta cuando habla de eso!!!"_ -cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no es tu culpa! solo paso y ya, no podemos pasar la vida entera quejandonos y lamentandonos por algo que se quedo en el pasado y ahi se debe quedar- contesto con algo de rabia

- tienes razon...sabes amigo creo que ya debemos entrar- sugirio ahora mas seguro

-sip- contesto Inuyasha mas enutsiasmado

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jakotsu!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito la pelinegra al ver a su amigo de la infancia cuando entro en la academia

-Kagome? ho...AAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!- quedo sin respiracion despues de que ella lo pateara en partes nobles...muy nobles -por...que me...ahhh...pegaste??- dijo viendola con una mirada de pocos amigos

-por desaparecerte tantos años! que creias que se me habia olvidado lo abandonada que me tenias!!! parte de hombre tenias que ser- respondio respondiendole la mirada con una de "te voy a matar" para despues cambiarla por una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que las mujeres usamos -te extrañe sabes?-

-no pareciera... huuuuuy si fueras hombre Kagome- dijo con un aire de "quiero venganza"

-jajajaja me violarias!!!!!!- respondio a la supuesta amenaza de su amigo/amiga ya que Jakoutsu era definitivamente gay a pesar de que en el escenario se comportaba como todo un macho.

-aaaaay no...pero miren quienes han regresado! la babosita y la cuernudota!!! jajaja- dijo refiriendose a Sango y a Kagome una mujer de un aspecto fisico parecido al de Kagome solo que mas alta de cabello liso pero sin mucha gracia y con mucha frialdad en su mirada

-ash...se acaba de dañar el dia- pronuncio Kagome despues de vera aquella mujer a la cual detestaba profundamente -despues de ver a semejante..a semejante...rata de alcantarilla lo unico que me da son unas ganas inmensas de vomitar- siguio la pelinegra para devolverle los insultos que esa mujer le habia dado a ella y a su amiga Sango

-todavia dolida Higurashi...era de suponerse despues de que te quite a tremendo hombre como Inuyasha Taisho- dijo sonriendole cinicamente a Kagome

-por favor Kikyo...por mi te lo puedes quedar para siempre, a mi no me interesa andar con traidores y falsos como lo son el señor Taisho y tu- dijo segura de lo que decia para demorstrarle a Kikyo que ni ahora podria intimidarla, solo una vez la vio llorar y esa seria la primera y la unica vez que lo haria enfrente de ella

-Kikyo por que no me llamaste...veo que aqui las cosas se estan poniendo interesantes con la presencia de Takeda y de Higurashi- menciono una mujer de ojos rojos en su totalidad que a la vez no mostraban tener vida alguna

-Kagura, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero me entretuve un poco charlando con nuestras viejas amigas- volvio a sonreir con un cinismo irritante

-amigas? por favor dejemonos de estupideces y digamos la verdad...'enemigas' siempre a sido la palabra indicada- menciono la castaña molesta por la hipocrecia de sus rivales

-parece que nada ha cambiado a pesar del tiempo- menciono un hombre de edad se le podia decir que tenia unos 50 años

-Maestro Huishi!!!- Dijeron varios jovenes al tiempo al ver a su viejo maestro de baile entrar a la academia con un porte de hombre maduro y sabio

-me alegro de verlos aqui- repitio mas contento, detras de el se encontraba su sobrina tambien bailarina y parte del grupo

-hola muchachos- dijo la joven con cabello castaño oscuro con la misma edad de Kagome y apesar de los años seguia teniendo un rostro de niña pequeña

-Rin!!!!! cuanto tiempo sin verte amiga-  dijo Kagome abrazandola seguida por Sango

-Las extrañe muchachas!!!- dijo correspondiendo al sincero abrazo que sus amigas de baile le ofrecian

De repente en la gran Sala de entrada de la academia se sintio un poco de silencio a la entrada de dos grandes rivales que al parecer habian llegado al mismo tiempo, Seshomaru y Naraku nadie nunca antes se habia puesto en contra de Seshomaru el hermano mayor de Inuyasha ya que apesar de ser el mayor y de por si el mas maduro del grupo, siempre habia sido callado y frio las pocas veces que se le habia visto de otra manera era cuando bailaba y no era que su frialdad se hiciera a un lado era solo que la pasion por el baile llenaba su cuerpo como el de todos los demas, en cambio Naraku siempre se habia encargado de hacerle la vida imposible a todos incluyendo a Kagome a pesar de su notorio interes por ella, y aunque ninguno de los dos tenia algo en comun simplemente no se podian ver ni en pintura. Siempre habia sido aterrador ver a los dos hombres juntos asi que se quedaban callados.

-buenas tardes- dijo Seshomaru dirigiendo su fria mirada a todos y terminar mirando a Rin por unos instantes, despues con su porte ahora mas maduro y majestuoso que antes el Demonio se sento en un asiento recostado en la pared y fulminar con la mirada a quien lo mirase

Naraku por su parte solo se sento al otro extremo sin decir palabra alguna. Pasaron unos 2 minutos y una puerta que conectaba a una pequeña cancha de basketball que era usada para mantener a los bailarines en forma se abrio mostrando a los unicos del grupo de 10 que faltaban Inuyasha y Miroku.

-creo que llegamos en mal momento- dijo Miroku un poco intimidado por el silencio que se presentaba

-yo creo que si- respondio su amigo al ver a un grupo de gente sin destinguir a nadie en especial

-muchachos, hasta que llegaron!, eran los unicos que faltaban- se escucho un hombre que se acercaba a abrazarlos

Reconocieron la voz de inmediato, era su viejo maestro, el Maestro Huishi!!!!! -maestro!!!! cuanto tiempo sin verlo!!!!-menciono el ojidorado abrazando a su viejo amigo y maestro, Miroku hizo lo mismo depues de haber distinguido a Kagura del grupo de personas que la rodeaban, ya no estaba seguro de saber lo que sentia pero de algo que estaba seguro era de que no le podia perdonar lo que le hizo a el y el daño que le causo a Inuyasha.

Kagome por su parte se dio cuenta que su corazon palpitaba 2 veces fuera de lo normal, de verdad se encontraba algo nerviosa...no algo nerviosa, bastante nerviosa!!!, a veces era dificil enfrentar al pasado especialmente enfrentarte a la persona que fue la causante de la primera vez en la que te rompieron el corazon y eso le debia a Inuyasha Taisho el hombre que le enseño que el corazon es tan fragil cuando le entregas todo tu ser a alguien que no se lo merece. Por lo menos eso era lo que ella queria pensar.

Inuyasha por su parte sabia muy bien que Kagome estaria alli por lo cual estaba desesperado en encontrarla, sabia que ella lo odiaba, pero tenia una pequeña esperanza que con el tiempo lo haya perdonado y tal vez si es que todavia quedaba esa magia que existio entre ellos hace tantos años era probable que pudieran volver a ser una pareja, recuerda muy bien cuanto intento arrancarse el recuerdo de esa mujer del corazon pero nunca logro quitarse la culpa que le causo haberla dejado asi...si tan solo Kikyo no hubiera existido todo hubiera sido diferente.

Sus miradas chocaron, y en cuestion de segundos todo el mundo dejo de existir a pesar de el ruido que sus compañeros comenzaron a hacer al hablar de todo lo que habian hecho estos 7 años, se miraron unos segundos de arriba para abajo para volver a mirarse a los ojos como si asi pudieran hablar.

Kagome solo volteo la mirada y se marcho para hablar con sus amigas acto que de una u otra manera lastimo los sentimientos del Hanyou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz de verlos, pero la verdadera razon como ya algunos de ustedes la saben es que hay una competencia en los Estados Unidos donde nos enfrentaremos a otras academias por el trofeo de la copa Internacional de baile 2007- menciono el maestro Huishi viendo a todos sus ex-alumnos sentados en el suelo de la sala de ensayos de la academia

-Teacher! no es por que no quiera pero...la verdad es que ahora trabajamos y por lo menos yo dificilmente tengo vacaciones- dijo la pelinegra un poco desilusionada por que olvido que para ir tenia que pedir unas largas vacaciones ya que sabia que la competencia era solo un dia pero la preparacion duraria minimo unos tres meses, por los vestuarios, la coordinacion, las parejas, mas toda la publicidad que tendrian que hacer los patrocinadores antes del evento

-lo se Kagome pero creo que ustedes tienen la capacidad de pedir unas vacaciones, solo seran tres meses- aseguro el maestro -por favor muchachos, ustedes siempre tuvieron la facilidad de escaparse de la escuela para venir a practicar... no me digan que ahora el trabajo les va a ganar...ademas unas vacaciones no les vendrian mal, los veo todos cansados y sin alientos ni esperanzas- dijo fingiendo estar preocupado por ellos

-Higurashi?...tu siquiera tienes un trabajo? quien seria el idiota que te contrato!!!- Insinuo Kikyo

-Pues fijate que no es ningun idiota la persona que contrate a alguien como yo...porque por lo menos no soy un dolor de cabeza como tu- respondio sin sentirse avergonzada

-como te puedes comparar conmigo!!! yo soy una modelo de mucho prestigio, reconocida por mi belleza, encambio tu...tu no eres nadie, tu solo te has de ganar una miseria de sueldo, por eso no puedes ni pedir unas vacaciones, porque no sabes como mantener a la cualquiera de tu madre!!!- grito Kikyo dejando a todo el mundo callado

-que dijiste????- pregunto Kagome con su cara roja de la furia

-Kagome...respira profundo no te molestes por favor- dijo Sango temiendo la reaccion de Kagome

-primero que todo yo gano muchisimo mas que una modelito cualquiera porque yo SI estudie y yo SI me prepare para ser alguien, segundo que todo en el mundo de la fama jamas has sido reconocida por algo bueno...es mas la semana pasada te vi en una revista en la cual te clasificaron como una perdida que era famosa por acostarse con TODO el mundo, y tercero...- dijo Kagome acercandose a Kikyo peligrosamente -nunca jamas en tu vida pongas a mi madre en tu asqueroza boca porque te va a ir muuuuy mal...espero que se te grabe en tu cabezota- dijo Kagome esperando una respuesta

-tu madre es una c-u-a-l-q-u-i-e-r-a cualquiera- deletro la palabra lentamente mientras todos esperaban atonitos a Kagome "_atrevete a hacerme algo Higurashi...tu no eres capaz"_ penso cinicamente retando a Kagome

-bien, entonces atente a las concecuencias- Kagome volteo y actuo como si fuera para su lugar a sentarse pero la rabia la lleno y se volteo para golpear a Kikyo

Todos estaban mas atonitos que antes, Kikyo habia exedido el limite de Kagome pero golpear y buscar peleas no eran algo que Kagome realmente hiciera, ella siempre fue pacifica y ayudaba a resolver los problemas de los demas...

"_Quien eres ahora Kagome...que te paso?"_ se pregunto Inuyasha asi mismo

-Nunca te vuelvas a meter con mi madre!!!!!!- Ahora Kagome se marcho para ir a hablar con el maestro Huishi -Maestro! voy a llamar a mi trabajo para pedirle a mi jefe que me deje ir a la competencia, si es que usted todavia quiere- ella solo vio que el maestro asintio y dio por hecho que queria que ella se quedara aun despues de este pequeño espectaculo, pero ella solo queria que de esto no saliera mas lastimada que la primera vez que estuvo en una competencia de baile con todos.

Ahora toda la atencion estaba en Kikyo quien no paraba de quejarse de que su ojo estaba morado y de que Kagome era una vulgar boxeadora...pero que lejos estaba de saber el trabajo de Kagome y que lejos estaba de saber los limites de una mujer como ella cuando se tratase de su familia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Una semana despues**

-Como llegue a esto?- pregunto Kagome a Sango con tono de desesperacion

-pero Kagome...yo siempre quice viajar a los Estados Unidos...no te deprimas Kag ademas...pues ya no hay marcha atras- dijo Sango casi burlandose de Kagome

-tu crees? aparte de que ya estamos en el avion! - reclamo pensando en muchas cosas

-que poco sabes Kag es una avioneta privada!!!! no crees que somos suertudas- mensiono entusiasmada

-y si se cae?- pregunto aferrada al cinturon de seguridad

-no se va a caer...te lo juro ahora calmate y disfruta de la vista- dijo asegurando a Kagome de que estaba segura y no solo hicieron eso si no que antes del vuelo se aseguraron de que Kikyo y Kagura se sentara en la parte trasera de la avioneta lejos de Kagome con Naraku ya que ellos eran los que tenian mas problemas en el grupo y entre ellos se llevaban bien.

-señorita Kagome? acaso no le gustaria tener un hijo conmigo?- pregunto Miroku de rodilla enfrente de Kagome acariciando sus piernas

-Sango!!!!!- grito Kagome mientras la Castaña le dio un sonoro cachetadon a Miroku quien solo regreso a su asiento enfrente de las muchachas y al lado de Inuyasha quien lo pellisco en el brazo...y eso no era bueno

_"seguro que cuando lleguemos me mata golpes" _-yo solo queria que no se sintiera tan asustada por el avion- dijo escusandose

-te juro Miroku que te tengo mas miedo a ti que a caerme y morirme en este avion!!!- dijo gritando y ahora aferrandose a Jakotsu quien solo parecia estar mirando a Miroku de manera pervertida _"hazlo conmigo tocame a mis las piernas...Miroku sabes que soy divina! sabes que tienes ganas"_ penso Jakotsu mientras Miroku se escondia detras de Seshomaru de Inuyasha y de Jakotsu

-lo unico que logro fue ponerla mas nerviosa...monje pervertido!!!!- dijo Sango

Continuara...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muchisisisisisisimas gracias de nuevo por los reviews no saben cuanto me alegra y me inspira leerlos y pues...poco a poco la historia se ira resolviendo y todas sus preguntas tambien y pues no olviden dejar sus reviews acepto de todo asi sea malo para mejorar, les prometo la continuacion para a mas tardar el jueves, las dejo, buena suerte a todas y adiosito!!!!**


	4. Porque te amo

**Perdon por la demora muchachas pero la escuela acaba de empezar para mi y estoy ocupada pero hare lo posible para continuarlo pronto, a parte de que estoy trabajando en un one shot que sladra muy pronto gracias y adios!**

-que casa tan linda!!!!!!!!- grito Rin al llegar a una casa grande

-asi es, ahora nosotros somos los huespedes de los patrocinadores y los creadores de la competencia, aqui tambien ensayaremos- dijo el maestro Huishi

-Kagome...todavia te sientes mal?- pregunto Sango preocupada por la palidez de su amiga

-no ya no...la verdad me siento mucho mejor en tierra firme- menciono la pelinegra

-bueno entonces de una vez les digo que solo hay cinco cuartos, claro con dos camas- aclaro el maestro Huishi

-entonces con quien dormiremos tio?- pregunto Rin inocentemente

-creo que lo mejor seria que durmieran mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres pero como se que los muchachos estarian en contra entonces decidi que lo mejor seria que durmieran con sus parejas de baile- menciono el maestro tranquilamente

-y cuales son nuestras parejas?- pregunto Kagome con miedo a saber que tendria que dormir con Inuyasha en la misma habitacion

-las mismas de siempre Kagome...ademas que es conveniente que entre ustedes se lleveben bien para que bailen bien- hablo tranquilamente -y quien sabe hasta pueden ensayar solos- el maestro solo les dedico una sonrisa y comenzo a enseñarles sus habitaciones, y la cocina, la sala y la sala para ensayos -bueno muchachos el recorrido termino, mañana a eso de las 12:00 tenemos los primeros ensayos.

_"no quiero tener que dormir en el mismo cuarto con el...que tal que pase algo...pero que cosas piensas Kagome! recuerda que tu lo odias...o no?" _ Kagome solo se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos

_"dormir en el mismo cuarto con Kagome! eso no es del todo bueno, conociendola vamos a pasar discutiendo y...creo que cierto amigo mio no podra descanzar teniendola a ella cerca"_ penso Inuyasha seguro de lo que esa mujer causaba en el "_aunque despues de todo...tal vez no seria tan malo el tener que compatir la habitacion"_

_"tengo que dormir con Miroku!? Kami!!!!! que hice yo para merecer un castigo tan cruel...sera un martirio...pienso en ese idiota todo el tiempo y...que pasara?" _se pregunto Sango con una manada de dudas en su mente

_"dormir en el mismo cuarto con Sango..." _Miroku solo puso una cara pervertida

"_esto no esta bien..yo no puedo compartir una habitacion con Rin...no puedo...simplemente no" _ Seshomaru tenia obvios sentimientos hacia Rin pero el siempre se encargaba de alejarla mas de el

_"sera que por fin voy a poder acercarme a Seshomaru?"_ Los ojos de Rin brillaron como nunca antes

"_Dormir con Naraku...creo que esto se pone interesante...y exitante" _ penso Kikyo mordiendose la punta de su dedo indice sensualmente

_"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo...sigues siendo una zorrilla...jamas te compararas con Kagome, jamas!...pero por ahora voy a complacerte" _Naraku miro a Kikyo por el rabillo del ojo de arriba para abajo

_"que aburrido" _penso Jakotsu

_"voy a reconquistarte Miroku...ya lo veras" _ se dijo Kagura a si misma

Cada quien se encontraba distraido pensando en lo que pasaria en tres meses teniendo que compartir la misma habitacion, con la misma persona, en la misma casa...

-bueno muchachos el recorrido termino, mañana a eso de las 12:00 tenemos los primeros ensayos.- dijo el maestro marchandose a dormir.

**2 horas mas tarde**

-que cansancio!- dijo Kagome quien entro a su cuarto cuando vio a Inuyasha distraido charlando con Miroku, no queria que el estuviera en el cuarto, es mas no queria compartir la misma habitacion...tenia miedo de lo que podria pasar asi que formo un plan y seria que ella se acostaria temprano y cuando Inuyasha llegara a dormir la encontrara dormida, aunque no sabia cuanto tiempo podria evadirlo pero eso era mejor a nada.

Kagome se fue a cambiar al baño, se quito la camisa y los jeans que traia puestos y se cambio por una pijama fresca de camisa blanca y pantalones rosados...tenia bastante calor, bueno despues de todo estaban en Miami, Florida "el estado del sol" cuando salio se puso nerviosa con lo que encontro...se encontro con un Inuyasha tendido encima de su cama boca abajo con solo unos boxers para dormir, podia ver todos los musculos de su cuerpo...sus pompas bien formadas, resaltandose...sus piernas musculosas, la vision la estaba exitando bastante pero no debia hacerlo, ella bien sabia sobre el agudo olfato de Inuyasha, el podia oler cada sentimiento que expresara su cuerpo asi que tan solo se decidio a caminar hacia su cama y sacar su laptop de su mochila, ya que antes de entrar en verdaderas vacaciones tenia que entregar un reporte sobre su ultima investigacion del cuerpo de una niña de 14 años que habia sido hayada muerta por asfixia...ese era su trabajo como doctora forense.

-trabajando a estas horas Kagome?- pregunto Inuyasha mirando lo linda que se veia con esas gafas que la hacian ver tan profesional, y la computadora en sus manos

-acaso te molesta Taisho?- devolvio la pregunta con un tono sarcastico, molesta porque su plan fracaso, la verdad esperaba que se quedara mas tiempo hablando con Miroku pero bueno...que le podia hacer

-no para nada solo pregunto...si te puedo ayudar en algo no dudes en preguntarme- dijo mientras se volteaba a ver el televisor

-no creo que me puedas ayudar- dijo ahora mas tranquila ya que no la estaba mirando

-a si...y porque no-  dijo molesto por la respuesta de la chica...el podia hacer cualquier cosa que le pidieran, el era abogado, trabajaba en el buffete de su padre al igual que su hermano mayor y su primo

-tienes alguna idea de cadaveres?- pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta

-no...y eso que tiene que ver- dijo algo asombrado por su respuesta

-entonces no me puedes ayudar- dijo aun escribiendo su reporte

Inuyasha se volteo y se quedo mirandola...su mirada la estaba poniendo nerviosa

-que tanto miras?- pregunto irritada por su penetrante mirada sobre ella

-acaso mataste a alguien?- respondio pensando que ella mato a alguien y queria saber algo de como esconder el cadaver y cosas por el estilo

-que si mate a alguien...- Kagome tan solo lo miro con cara de "de que diablos me estas hablando" de repente ella comprendio lo que queria decir...el pensaba que por eso le habia preguntado lo de los cadaveres -jajajajajajaja- las carcajadas de Kagome se oian por toda la habitacion -no seas bobo Taisho, yo soy doctora forense, yo estudio los cadaveres de las victimas de un crimen, yo no he matado a nadie- sonrio por la inocencia que mostraba el tonto/hermoso de Inuyasha

-aaa ya me estabas preocupando Kagome- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa...era la primera vez desde que la volvio a ver en la academia en donde la habia visto sonreir, y no esperaba que esa sonrisa fuera para el...Kagome siempre tan linda...

Un silencio incomodo se habia creado asi que Kagome se volteo y se dedico a terminar su reporte basado en lo que estudio sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha...pero el la seguia viendo...

-Kagome...- su voz sonaba diferente...algo ronca, la estremecio desde los pies hasta la punta de su cabello

-que pasa?- pregunto mirandolo un tanto desconcertada

-te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?- dijo ahora con un tono triste en su voz

-que?- presentia que le iva preguntar algo que no queria responderle

-ya me perdonaste?- pregunto con una mirada un tanto triste

Se quedo callada...no lo sabia...que le iva a responder...porque le fallo su plan!!! pudo haber evadido esa pregunta pero no! no se pudo acostar a las 7:00pm porque todavia se veia la luz del sol...asi que decidio acostarse una hora mas tarde cuando estuviera atardeciendo...por eso penso que el no estaria...pero le salio el tiro por la culata!!! que mala suerte tenia...

-voy por un vaso de agua- dijo mientras se quito las gafas, se paro y camino hacia la puerta, tenia que escapar a como diera lugar

Ella camino hasta la puerta pero el rapidamente la tomo por la muñeca, la volteo, y la obligo a verlo, ahora ella estaba entre la pared y el, entre sus ojos y su boca y su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

No la iva a dejar marchar, lo hizo una vez pero no va a pasar dos y si ella no le iva decir si ya lo perdono, entonces el lo iva a descubrir por su propia cuenta y tambien si ella aun lo queria. El la deseaba y mucho pero primiero que todo la amaba y no la iva a forzar a nada...aunque...el sabia que ella tambien lo deseaba, lo olio cuando ella salio del baño y ahora olia nervios y a un deseo diferente...

-su...sueltame- murmuro mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, su mano aun sujetaba su muñeca y la otra apoyada en la pared al lado de su rostro

-por que no me respondes!?...por que no me dices de una vez que me odias y te deshaces de mi!?...por que no me buscaste y me gritaste por una explicacion!?... por que me matas Kagome!?- grito mirandola a los ojos intensamente, ella solo volteo su mirada pero con la mano que tenia en su muñeca tomo su menton y la obligo a mirarlo -por favor dime...- susurro mirando sus labios

-porque...aun me duele...- dijo aun estando en estado de shock por las preguntas o mas bien exclamaciones hechas por el.

Sus palabras le habian caido como un valde de agua helada "aun me duele" le dolia tanto como a el?

No aguanto sus terribles ganas de besarla y fue lo que hizo, la beso protectoramente, ella puso sus manos en su pecho como si estuviera tratando de alejarlo pero el la abrazo.

Sus brazos la tenian aprisionada, cualquier intento de ella por escapar seria en vano, el era muy fuerte, demasiado para ella, no queria continuar, sus manos en su espalda la estaban quemando y sus labios la estaban enloqueciendo. Perdio su cordura, perdio su voluntad, volvio a perder su corazon. Gimio cuando sintio su lengua pedirle permiso para entrar a su boca y ella no se lo nego, se sentia en las nubes, ella solo coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello y profundiso aquel beso.

Ella no se imaginaba cuanto la deseaba, la aplasto contra la pared para que no se alejara aunque ella ya le habia demostrado que era debil a sus besos como el era debil a toda ella, sus manos empezaron a recorrer su delicado y pequeño cuerpo. Era perfecto, sus curvas sus senos , sus piernas, sus gluteos, TODO, estaba loco! habia perdido la razon. Tomo sus piernas y las also para enrollarlas alrededor de su cintura y ella respondio y lo pego mas a ella.

Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, sus besos se volvian mas intensos, sus corazones latian a mil por hora y ninguno mostraba deseos de terminar. El fue bajando sus besos hasta su cuello, lo lamio y lo mordio, luego subio hasta su oreja izquierda y la mordio levemente, para regresar a sus labios y probarlos como si nunca se cansara de ellos.

No sabe como pero depronto sintio que debia detenerse, a su mente llegaron las palabras que salieron de esos dulces labios hace 7 años "tan solo jugaste conmigo?" y tambien regreso el olor de las lagrimas que salian de sus tiernos ojos.

La estaba quemando por dentro y por fuera, sus piernas estaban abrazadas a su cintura y sus manos a su cuello, cada caricia que el le proporcionaba parecia marcarse en su piel y causarle deseos que nadie nunca le creo. La besaba como si dependiera de ella para vivir y eso era lo que ella queria creer "_sera que esta arrepentido? y si tan solo quiere jugar conmigo?"_ Una lagrima salio de sus ojos, ya no queria desconfiar,tenia que decidir, o se negaba completamente o lo perdonaba pero no podia seguir a medias...todo era una mezcla amor, odio y deseo que la confundian mucho.

Inuyasha abrio los ojos y vio la lagrima que salio de sus ojos, y entonces solo la abrazo, la abrazo con todo el amor que se habia guardado, con todo el amor que trato de borrar con las pieles de otras mujeres, todo el amor de los recuerdos bellos con ella...

Sus brazos la apretaron tan tiernamente que parecieron aclarar su mente por unos instantes y por ello respondio aferrandose a el...

-por que me haces esto?- murmuro aferrandose mas al calor que emanaba su cuerpo

-porque te amo...- no la solto y se encargaria de que sin saber la verdad de lo que paso hace 7 años, ella lo volviera a amar.

Continuara

**Gracias por todo y me despido de ustedes, besos y abrazos a todas... Adios!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Hora de ensayar!

**Baila Conmigo**

**(Capitulo 5)**

**Los ensayos**

_Despues de todo el tiempo que paso se dio cuenta de que aun lo amaba...solo le robo un beso...y se robo toda la cordura que habia recuperado...7 años de lucha...de tener otros novios...otros besos!! 7 años y ninguno de los otros idiotas habia sido capaz de arrancarle del corazon a Inuyasha Taisho...maldita sea!!!! por que le pasaba eso? como era que ese hombre llegaba de la nada y la confundia totalmente...le daba pena de si misma...llego a tanto por olvidar a ese hombre, y aun asi...no pudo..._

-Buenos dias amiguitos como estan?- canto la pelinegra cuando vio a Jakotsu, a Sango y Miroku en el comedor...

-muy bien!!!- respondio Jakotsu

-este es un saludo de amistad!!- siguio Sango con la cancion infantil

-haremos lo posible por hacernos mas amigos buenos dias amiguitos como estan- continuo Miroku divertido

-muy bien, que bien, super bien, chevere mega bien, bien, bien!!!!-termino Jakotsu dejando a todos con la boca abierta...y despues...

-jajajaja!!!de donde sacaste eso Jakotsu?- pregunto Kagome divertida

-me lo enseño mi hermanita Abi- respondio sonriendo de medio lado

-dos horas mas y tenemos nuestros primeros ensayos en años!!!! no es exitante!!- grito Sango emocionada

-pero Sango...te vez...cansada!!!- dijo Jakotsu inprudentemente

Kagome solo sonrio evitando reirse tan duro como sus pulmones lo permitian, porque si lo hacia...Sango la asesinaba! conociendola minimo la colgaba de una cuerda desde un edificio de 30 pisos!

-preguntaselo al pervertido este!!!- Sango fulmino con la mirada a Miroku quien solo miraba a todos con cara de inoncente -no te hagas el inocente! mañoso! pero vas a ver! si sigues durmiendo en mi habitacion vas a aprender mis reglas Miroku...y si no te mejoras...te m-a-t-o!!!! entendiste- Miroku asintio con miedo...se podia ver el fuego salir de los ojos de Sango...y aun asi antes sus ojos seguia siendo una joya preciosa...por algo era un pervertido!

-y tu no te quedas atras Kagome!! te ves peor que Sango!- ahora la que evito reirse fue Sango...

-ehhh...pues...- _que podia decir para salir de esta?_ la pelinegra se encontraba en aprietos

_-_dime Kagome?- pregunto Jakotsu intentando sacar algun chisme

-que te importa!- dijo Kagome orgullosa de su respuesta

-come torta- respondio Jakotsu sin esperar respuesta de Kagome

-con tu novio la gordota!- respondio Kagome...despues...silencio...

-jajajajajajaja!!!- todos reian por la cara que puso Jakotsu...eso fue gracioso...sinceramente en la pareja de Jakotsu no se sabia quien era el hombre o la mujer asi que decirle que su novio era una 'gordota'...significaba que el era el hombre y eso no le gustaba a "el" en lo mas minimo!

**12:00 pm "ensayos"**

Todos reunidos...las muchachas hablando en su grupo de amigas con Jakotsu incluido...los muchachos miraban a escondidas a las muchachas mientras pretendian hablar de cosas de hombres, y Kikyo y Naraku...hablaban de las cosillas que hicieron la noche anterior lo cual no era apto para menores...

Kagome podia sentir la mirada de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo pero no se atrevia a mirarlo...lo vio cuando entro a la sala de ensayos con su ropa deportiva azul...su camisa pegada a su cuerpo...aunque no se comparaba con su pijama!!!

Por que demonios lo ignoraba? esa mujer era una...belleza...se veia tan linda el dia de hoy que si dependiera de el la encerraria en el cuarto con el y la haria suya!!!...que pervertido se habia vuelto!! pero con esa mujer quien no...la noche anterior despues de aquel tierno suceso penso detenidamente en que hacer para recuperar a Kagome...y lo unico que le llego a la cabeza fue...decirle la verdad...

Los pensamientos de Inuyasha fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el profesor...ya era hora del ensayo...

-bueno muchachos...llego la hora del ensayo! ahora quiero que se coloquen en parejas para comenzar con el ensayo de grupo...- menciono el maestro con su rostro tan sereno como siempre...

Los muchachos se acercaron a sus parejas pero a un asi Inuyasha y Kagome no se miraron tan solo se acercaron lentamente ...Inuyasha la miro antes cuando el maestro dirigia unas palabras a Rin...y Kagome respondio a su mirada timidamente...y alli se quedaron...perdidos en un mundo que solo ellos dos conocian...un mundo donde el resto del mundo no existia...tan solo ellos dos y nadie mas...

-y ahora les dire lo que sigue...jeje pues...en grupo van a bailar...pop/trance algo juvenil que esta de moda...que les parece?- todos lo miraron y alli se ivan a ir varias horas de ensayo!!!

**Perdon por la demora...pero no me sentia con inspiracion...lei sus reviews...y me devolvieron el animo en seguir la historia! mil gracias! el proximo capi sera mas largo lo juro por mi vida! jeje y aqui viene...el baile!!! yes!! ya era hora!! XD**


	6. La cancion que me recuerda a ti

**Baila Conmigo**

**(Capitulo 6)**

**La cancion que me recuerda a ti**

Ya habian pasado 2 horas de ensayo y la cancion le gustaba mucho a las muchachas...tenia...algo que a todas les llego al corazon llevandolas a algun recuerdo...

Sango era la que empezaba la coreografia bailando suaves pero graciosas piruetas de ballet y luego entraba Miroku elegantemente...le atrapa entre sus brazos...se miraron por unos instantes

_"Quiero transmitirte lo que siento Miroku...y aunque no lo sientas hare el intento"_ - seguia pensando Sango cada vez que terminaba en los brazos de Miroku

Pero luego...el se iva...

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

_**yo puedo soportar la lluvia en el techo de esta casa vacia**_

**That don't bother me**

_**eso no me molesta**_**  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

_**yo puedo soportar unas cuantas lagrimas de vez en cuando y solamente dejarlas salir **_**  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**

_**no tengo miedo a llorar algunas veces**_**  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

_**apesar que seguir adelante sin ti todavia me hace sentir mal**_**  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**

_**hay dias como ahora, y otra vez en los que pretendo estar bien**_**  
But that's not what gets me**

_**pero eso no es lo que me molesta**_

Todos se acercaron con sus respectivas parejas al ecenario las muchachas se colocaron enfrente de los muchachos y ellos tomaron sus caderas con las manos, ellas bajaron en circulo y cuando volvieron a subir ellas se dejaron caer estilo beso de pelicula romantica...y luego...una pausa...unos pequeños segunods en los que se tenian que mirar.

Inuyasha y Kagome seguian mirandose como si nadie mas existiera.

Rin y Seshomaru parecian descubrir algo nuevo en el otro.

Sango y Miroku parecian ambos disfrutar de algo.

Naraku y Kikyo ...tenian una mirada complice

Jakotsu y Kagura simplemente actuaban.

Los muchos sentimientos que se podian crear con unos momentos de musica y baile...eran incorruptibles...

**What hurts the most**

_**lo que duele mas**_**  
Was being so close**

_**es haber estado tan cerca**_**  
And having so much to say**

_**y tener tanto que decir**_**  
And watching you walk away**

_**y verte caminar, alejandote**_**  
And never knowing**

_**y sin poder saber**_**  
What could have been**

_**lo que pudo haber sido**_**  
And not seeing that loving you**

_**y no saber que amarte**_**  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

_**era lo que estaba intentando hacer**_

Se separaron y despues todos se movieron igual, tantos años de practica les habia ayudado a aprender los movimientos facilmente, ahora se sabian los pasos de memoria aunque mañana tendrian olvidada la mitad, siempre pasaba...ahora ellos se arrodillaban enfrente de ellas y despues todos brincaban los muchachos siempre detras de ellas..._ what I was trying to do_ ellos colocaron sus manos sobre el pecho de ellas...justo sobre el corazon...

La memoria de Kagome se apresuraba bastante y le recordaba lo que ella creyo haber olvidado, cada vez que escuchaba el principio de la cancion...recuerda un dia en que lloro con toda su fuerza, un dia de lluvia, que parecia estar sincronizado con su propio corazon, ella estuvo tan cerca de el, tenia tantas cosas que decirle, y sin embargo, el se fue, pudieron haber pasado tantas cosas, tantos momentos felices, parecio como si el hubiera ignorado el hecho de que ella le habia entregado su corazon a el y a nadie mas...tal vez ella hizo demasiado por el, o tal vez, no le dio lo suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado...ella le iva a preguntar...la duda ya se formo en su mente y lo mas probable es que se lo pregunte...como que se llama Kagome Higurashi.  
  
**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

_**es dificil lidiar con el dolor de perderte donde quiera que voy**_**  
But I'm doin' It**

_**pero lo estoy haciendo**_**  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

_**es dificil forzar esa sonrisa cuando veo a nuestros viejos amigos y yo estoy sola**_**  
Still Harder**

_**mas dificil es**__**  
**_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**

_**levantartme, vestirme, vivir con esta culpa**_**  
But I know if I could do it over**

_**pero se que si lo puediera hacer otra vez**_**  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**

_**yo cambiaria, daria todas las palabras que salve en mi corazon**_**  
That I left unspoken**

_**que deje de hablar**_

**Media hora despues **

Kagome habia decidido regresar a su cuarto a darse un baño, la cancion era magnifica, el ritmo le gustaba. Despues de su baño le iva a preguntar a Inuyasha...la verdad tenia que saber lo que habia hecho mal...porque despues de todo...talvez todo habia sido la culpa de ella...

Entro al cuarto buscando a Kagome...se habia ido muy rapido y queria asegurarse de que todo estaba bien...pero como ya todo el mundo sabia tenia la mejor suerte del mundo! solo fue cuestion de que se volteara y alli se encontraba su reina...con solo una toalla cubriendola y un sonrojo adorable en su rostro...alli estaba Kagome...-

-que haces aqui?- pregunto Kagome sin saber que mas decir

-ehhhhhhh...pues...eto...esta es tambien mi habitacion...- pronuncio rapido el ojidorado sin alejar su mirada del cuerpo de la joven

-si pero...pense...olvidalo...mmmmmmm podrias...voltearte por favor...- dijo timidamente la pelinegra

-si claro...- Inuyasha se volteo como todo un caballero...pero talvez esa no era una palabra que lo describiera muy bien...-Kagome...no puedo...-

Kagome quedo en estado de shock! que no podia? como le decia eso? por que?

Su mente dejo de pensar tan rapido cuando sintio la calidez de los labios del muchacho...otra vez sentia como que el mundo no existia...otra vez su corazon brinco y palpito como si estuviera haciendo una carrera, otra vez cayo en las redes del mismo hombre. Sus manos se movieron desde su toalla hasta estar alrededor del cuello de el...el la aprisionaba con sus brazos, eso siempre se sintio bien...todo iva bien hasta que a su mente llego su realidad...estaba con una sola toalla en su cuerpo!!!

-AHHHHHHH!!!- grito agarrando la toalla tan fuerte como podia

Se le salio el corazon por la boca!!! que le paso a Kagome? que hizo el?

-que paso?- pregunto Inuyasha asustado

-como que que paso?...estoy semidesnuda!!!- ahora Kagome tenia la cara de tomate

_"Me asustaste Kagome!!! pense que habia sido mi culpa!" _-y? Kagome...asi te vez divina- si antes Kagome estaba roja ahora estaba peor asi que le robo otro beso**  
**  
**What hurts the most**

_**lo que duele mas**_**  
Was being so close**

_**es haber estado tan cerca**_**  
And having so much to say**

_**y tener tanto que decir**_**  
And watching you walk away**

_**y verte caminar, alejandote**_**  
And never knowing**

_**y sin poder saber**_**  
What could have been**

_**lo que pudo haber sido**_**  
And not seeing that loving you**

_**y no saber que amarte**_**  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

_**era lo que estaba intentando hacer**_

Inuyasha deposito a Kagome en su cama y el sobre ella se encargaba de quitar la toalla que tapaba su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello...y luego...la observo...belleza le quedaba corto a la pequeña Kagome

Kagome seguia la mirada de Inuyasha...podia ver el deseo...no se queria detener...si iva a ser la mujer de el ahora, no tenia ni la mas minima objecion...pero antes le tenia que preguntar ...

-Inuyasha...- levanto el rostro del joven para que la mirara a los ojos

-dime pequeña?...- sus ojos buscaban algo el lo sabia

-en que falle?- pregunto sin mayor espera la pelinegra

-de que hablas?- no entendia lo que ella queria decirle...ella no podia fallar por el simple hecho de ser Kagome

-hace siete años...que hice mal?- los ojos de la muchacha se llenaban de lagrimas

-no fuiste tu...fui yo Kagome...fue mi estupidez...fue mi falta de valor...me deje engañar...yo te queria pero sin embargo deje que Kikyo...que Kikyo me usara para hacerte daño, deje que ella manipulara mis sentimientos hacia ti, deje que Kikyo fuera mas fuerte que yo, Kagome...Kikyo planeo todo, ella y Kagura...me dijeron que Kagura le diria a Miroku la verdad de su pasado si yo no terminaba contigo- lo tuvo que dejar salir...la tenia alli dispuesta a ser suya aun sin perdonarlo...le tenia que decir todo...si no se moriria...

-...cual es el pasado de Miroku?- ella no sabia que decir

-Miroku...fue adoptado...su madre era una mujer violenta y su padre un alcoholico por lo cual el fue dado en adopcion a los que ahora son sus padres...pero...gracias a esto Miroku nacio con problemas del corazon...su padre me lo dijo un dia ya que el queria que apoyara a Miroku- dijo Inuyasha sentado en la cama mirando a Kagome...ella se tapo con su toalla y se sento al lado de el

-pero como se enteraron Kikyo y Kagura?- eso era lo que no entendia...

-pues semanas antes de la competencia, el padre de Miroku le habia dicho todo incluso que el habia nacido con problemas del corazon, Miroku se sintio mal y fue en busca de Kagura por consuelo y apoyo, ella le conto a Kikyo asi que Kikyo formo un plan, no se como pero ella supo que yo ya sabia todo asi que me dijo que si yo no terminaba contigo ella le iva a decir a Miroku todo su pasado- termino esperando una respuesta de Kagome

-pero si el ya lo sabia- dijo ella muy segura

-si, pero yo no sabia que Miroku ya estaba enterado de la verdad- _"te deje por eso"_ Inuyasha se sintio mal...malos recuerdos para el...

Inuyasha se sorprendio bastante al sentir a Kagome colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro y su brazo alrededor de su cintura...le habia vuelto a creer...Kagome habia vuelto a confiar en el...

-gracias Kagome...te amo- cerro sus ojos al percibir el olor del shampoo de Kagome y su perfume...

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**

_**no tengo miedo a llorar algunas veces**_**  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

_**apesar que seguir adelante sin ti todavia me hace sentir mal**_**  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**

_**hay dias como ahora, y otra vez en los que pretendo estar bien**_**  
But that's not what gets me**

_**pero eso no es lo que me molesta**_

**What hurts the most**

_**lo que duele mas**_**  
Was being so close**

_**es haber estado tan cerca**_**  
And having so much to say**

_**y tener tanto que decir**_**  
And watching you walk away**

_**y verte caminar, alejandote**_**  
And never knowing**

_**y sin poder saber**_**  
What could have been**

_**lo que pudo haber sido**_**  
And not seeing that loving you**

_**y no saber que amarte**_**  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

_**era lo que estaba intentando hacer**_

**(bis)**

-yo tambien Inuyasha...yo tambien...- ahora si sentia feliz...

**Not seeing that loving you**

_**no ver que amarte **_**  
That's what I was trying to do  
**_**era lo que estaba intentado hacer**_

**Ooohhh...**

_**Ooohhh...**_

**Que tal???? espero les haya gustado! para el proximo capitulo biene el lemon...que emocion! no se les olvide dejar los reviews! los reviews me inspiran! **

**Para serles sincera lo iva a publicar el mismo dia que termine pero tengo unos problemas con la conexion del internet entonces estoy esperando a ver que pasa de todas maneras muchas gracias por todo!**

**Att: Sivisink****  
**


	7. Tu mirada

**Baila Conmigo**

**(Capitulo 7) tu mirada**

_Esa noche dormimos juntos, esa noche solo compartimos la compañia del otro, eso fue todo.Descubri una verdad en mi que me hace dar cuenta que hace 7 años me equivoque asi el lo niegue, no le di la oportunidad de explicarme nada, solo hui como una cobarde con miedo a enfrentarle...tambien descubri un gran desprecio hacia Kikyo por haberme separado de la felicidad por tanto tiempo, quien sabe tal vez aun estariamos juntos...eso lo tenia que decidir el destino no ella! _

_El haber terminado con Inuyasha me afecto mas de lo normal...nunca me habia imaginado que dejaria de __sentir...__solo por el...parecia estar vacia...y cuando me recupere...el volvio con una verdad que me devolvio lo que habia perdido...ahora si...Kagome ha regresado..._

-Kagome...Kagome...despiertate pequeña...- dijo el ojidorado sonriendo

-No...- se quejo Kagome con pereza

-Kagome!!!- "_que mujer tan terca" _-tenemos practica!!! parate...anda, que acaso no quieres bailar conmigo?- pregunto "dolido"

-si pero tengo mucho sueño!!! ademas...no uses ese truco tan sucio conmigo- termino girandose para el otro lado

A Inuyasha no le quedaba mas opcion que sacarla a la fuerza, meterla al baño a la fuerza, bañarla a la fuerza, secarla a la fuerza, vestirla a la fuerza, y llevarla a la fuerza como un costal de papas...aunque...mejores ideas se le venian a la cabeza...jejeje lo que le esperaba a Kagome...

No se lo esperaba...ella no estaba preparada para contra-atacar...como atacar a un ataque de cosquillas estando medio dormida? solo se pudo reir con toda la fuerza que pudo y rogarle detenerse...y pues rendirse a sus peticiones...osea...hello? era el mas sexy del mundo!!!!

-esta bien jaja ya me baño!!! jajajaja sueltame!- grito con desesperacion por el dolor en su pansa

-ya es demasiado tarde Kagome...ahora...- se detuvo...la beso en la frente, en la nariz, y en los labios para despues susurrarle al oido... -te bañas conmigo...- sonrio de medio lado

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?...oye esperate!- grito cuando el la alzo en sus brazos sin permiso y se la llevo al baño -oye sabes que esto esta mal verdad?- dijo con la intencion de detenerlo antes de cometer una locura

-mal...por que? si yo te amo y tu me amas asi que nos amamos y nos vamos a bañar!- dijo tranquilo colocando a Kagome en el suelo quitandose la camisa

-llevamos dos dias compartiendo esta habitacion y menos de un mes desde que nos vimos...- _"aunque...que mas daba...que bien se ve sin camisa...maldito papacito!"_

-que mas da Kagome...ademas...no es nada del otro mundo...solo nos vamos a bañar juntos- confirmo triunfante ante la mirada en fuego de la muchacha

El solo la beso y no supo en que momento ya se encontraba sin ropa...y el tambien...solo sentia sus besos y escuchaba la respiracion agitada de ambos...no quieria abrir los ojos, no queria despertar...tan solo sintio el agua tibia tocar su espalda y el se detuvo...la miro con su mirada dilatada...dilatada por el deseo, la miro admirandola...lo sentia en cada fibra de su piel...tan solo su mirada era capaz de mandar miles de corrientes electricas por su espalda erizando su piel...solo su mirada era capaz de crear mil emociones dentro de ella...era inevitable...

-alguna vez de te he dicho lo bella que eres?- la miro de nuevo...desnuda...en sus brazos por fin

-no se...porque no me lo recuerdas...- que mas se le podia decir a un bombon tan lindo!

-eres lo mas bello, sensual, y tierno que han visto mis ojos Kagome...- su rostro se sonrojaba y el se sentia feliz de ser el causante de ello

Silencio...solo el sonido del agua cayendo mientras el solo viajaba por el cuerpo de ella, la beso en los labios bajando hasta el cuello y luego lamio y succiono sus senos lentamente robandole gemidos incontrolables, ella arqueo su espalda pidiendo mas de el...jamas habia tenido este tipo de sensaciones, eran tan intensas, tan llenas de fuego!

-me enloqueces Kagome...tu piel es tan suave...eres tan deliciosa- termino diciendo el hanyou extasiado con la suavidad de la mujer

-me haces sentir como un dulce...- fue lo unico que se logro escapar de sus labios en esos momentos

-lo eres- y alli Inuyasha lentamente comenzo a masajear la intimidad de la muchacha

Abrio sus ojos inmediatamente...por un momento sintio la razon regresar a su cabeza...estaba mal? como algo que se sentia tan bien podia estar mal?... se sentia bien...los gemidos de ella incrementaron ahora ella busco su mirada y la encontro el estaba deseandola ahora y alli...queria tomarla...ella por primera vez aventuro su mirada al cuerpo desnudo del joven...su miembro era de un tamaño considerable y no solo eso...estaba erecto...no era la primera vez que veia el miembro de un hombre, ella era una doctora forense habia visto millones de todos los tamaños y formas posibles y no le incomodaba ya se habia acostumbrado, pero ahora era diferente, Inuyasha definitivamente estaba vivo... el la observo...podia olerla...si antes estaba desprendiendo ese aroma enloquecedora ahora la sentia mas...ella estaba mirandolo y eso la excitaba...y cuando menos se lo esperaron un gemido con su nombre en el...Kagome habia tenido su primer orgasmo...los espasmos recorrian su espalda...el la abrazaba para que no perdiera su equilibrio ya que no le quedaban fuerzas para pararce...estaba cansada pero feliz...no es muy comun tocar el cielo en unos instantes...no lo es...

-te amo- le susurro el con delicadeza

-yo te amo mas...mas- respondio recuperando la cordura

-a bañarnos ahora señorita!- dijo sonriendo y agarrando el shampoo de ella

Ella lo miro desconcertada despues de todo era el shampoo de ella y el lo estaba colocando en su mano y se lo aplico a ella...le puso el jabon y la coloco debajo del chorro de agua helada!

-esta fria! ahhhhh!- grito tratando de alejarse del chorro

-lo siento jeje- la calento y el mismo se encargo de juagarle el shampoo y el jabon...

-tu turno- dijo ella cuando el termino de bañarla...no podia creer lo que habian hecho y tampoco el hecho de que no le da pena estar desnuda enfrente de el...hasta le parecia normal...

Ya que Inuyasha no tenia shampoo ella utilizo el suyo aplicandoselo cuidadosamente para no lastimar sus orejitas

-sabes...siempre quice lavarte el cabello...me encanta!- rio Kagome felizmente terminando y comenzando a aplicar el jabon

-sabes que? tu me encantas mas...- respondio el hanyou observando a la chica colocando jabon en su cuerpo

Un ronco gemido salio de la boca del hanyou cuando Kagome rozo su miembro cuando colocaba jabon en su pierna izquierda, el solo tomo su mano la beso y le dijo que lo ayudara a quitarse el jabon...la hubiera dejado seguir si no es porque el ensayo comenzaba en una hora y necesitaban vestirse y desayunar...juntos porsupuesto...

**Varias horas mas tarde...**

**Chicas!!!!!! aki estuvo el capitulo con la primera parte del lemon...q tal? es el primero q me atrevo a escribir jeje diganme que piensan no se les olvide dejar reviews... besos!!!! ah por cierto el capitulo anterior olvide mencionarles el nombre de la cancion y el artista la cancion es "What hurts the most" y la canta cascada, viene en un monton de ritmos y todo! lo olvide mencionar xq como dice mi familia...no se donde tengo la cabeza jejeje bueno me despido ahora si. besos chau**

**Att: Sivisink**


End file.
